irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invadervax
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gif zimblink.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Invader Zak here. I've been seeing your activity recently and think it's about time I contacted you personaly. I am Zak and wish to keep an active line of comunication with you. Maybe we could swap ideas and stories of conquest together ( if I could become an invader rather than military engineer ). Well, I look forward to a response so invader Zak out.Invader Zak (talk) 22:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Hello. Can we meet on chat? NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 09:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Let's RP Again Vax. NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 04:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vax. Zak here, I've done the page for your rocket launcher. Just look up Vax's plasma rocket launcher and you'll find it. Your welcome. There is a grave war going on,the alemus war,we need more irkens to join ROBLOX,we need their help,if we fail,its all over. PLEASE SEND HELP.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Vax,remember,minecraftia is in a entirely diffirent universe,not the rol galaxy,btw the planet is square like everything else there. But you were right about them being intelligent. *TRANSMISSION FOR VAX* VAX this is LUYRK! The empires in terrible danger! *stAatic* Go to LIR,he'll tell you everything! *STATIC* Its fine...we lost the war,the irkens are now forced to hide,I'm a fugitive on an alternate account...alone..Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) THEY FOUND ME! DEVASTATOR THE EXILE! HE"S A TIMELORD NOW! HE HAS AN ARMY! ITS NOT LONG BEFORE BTHE ALEMUS FIND M-*STATIC*Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! 13,000 edit! yay! congrats Vax! "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 22:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) im glad you like the pic :) Xenathu (talk) 23:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Vax,I was wondering,is there a nightmare version of me and LIR? I think LIR would because he's very old. But I was born only 12 irken years ago. Can we chat soon? BTW I can make some pictures of your SIR unit or irkens if you want,so you dont have to recolor. But no backrounds,havent learned how to draw IZ backrounds yet Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 22:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the List? Hey Vax. It's Vex. I am planning on adding myself to the official list of invaders, but do I have to get permission from an administrator, or can I just do it myself? INVADER VEX (talk) 04:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I'll draw Xeno and Emperor Kodos,just tell me what they look like,and I'll draw em. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 11:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So,xeno created PAKs,but during his life,irkens could reproduce s3xually? Does this mean PAKs weren't used until irkens used cloning more often,and same with the control brains? Congratulations! 14,000 edit yay! (I HATE THOES BADGES ARGGG!!!) well you surpassed me in the leaderboards congrats! (for now) My name is Plazatrax, Invader Plazatrax (talk) 21:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Mario seems to be doing better now,he's going to get surgery Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by lonely? Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Mario quit,sadly. Anyway,I'd like to know when you're online and when we can chat. Mario quit,sadly. Anyway,I'd like to know when you're online and when we can chat.Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Come back to ROBLOX,Vax,Mario quit and my friends are becoming inactive! I'm alone! THE IRKEN POPULATION IS BECOMING INCREDIBLY SMALL. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) THERE ARE ONLY 2 IRKENS LEFT IN ROBLOX One of the last Irkens just quit,and is going to minecraft. Sarks and me are the only ones left now. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The control brain has become inactive. Our group's leader has become inactive. The group is now dying. We're irkens! We conquer! I'm not on ROBLOX because I LIKE IT *twitch8 I'm here to conquer it! And I need assisstance from the homeworld to do it! Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 01:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Fine,be a coward,I'm sure other irkens will help me. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 15:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Well,I lost my only true friend there,and I'm losing my other friends. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 18:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Who is the leader of the wiki? He could buy builders club for ROBLOX and own the irken group. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 13:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Your backstory Hi, Vax. I found some guy who is using the same backstory about being shoved into a tube and into Irk's main power core... I'm not sure if you're aware of it, so I just thought I'd tell you INVADER VEX (talk) 20:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I could watch draw some pictures for your characters,then you don't have to use ZIM pictures anymore. LIR tells me you hve a crush on Azula from Avatar,is this true?(Dont worry I won't laugh,if you do,I think its normal) Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Dusq/four sages Why did you put random catergories on those pages? Do you really think the four sages are a location?!Invader Jib (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter If they can take the forms of diferent things. That does not necassarily mean they are those things, and being able to take the for of a location makes no sense. Adding those categories does nothing more than messing up the category pages.Invader Jib (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations for becoming 1st place on the leaderboard! It is quite the achievement! Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 14:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX ??? What's up with the Nyan cat thingy for your profile pic??? Ark came up to me and asked who this page belonged to, and when I told her, she didn't even believe me at first. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 14:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Hey, this is Vex. I finished the pic of The Masked man that you wanted. I did the mask like you wanted, but with a few creative liberties, and would like to know what you think of it. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 04:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Hey Vax... I forgot to ask you earlier, what do you mean by 'antennae sized satelite' in your helmet description? Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 04:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Lir was only stating a point. Hi, this is Emperor Vis, Congratulations on becoming number 1 (on the leaderboard). I admit that I honestly thought no one would reach that level after me, but you proved me wrong and for that I respect you. By the way, how did you become chat moderator? because I,ve been trying to become a mod for some time and (being the oldest member left) I'm considering going for it again .Emperor Vis 18:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Invader Vax! This is Vax. Nice to meet you, and I hope you like it here! I hope we can meet on chat sometime, and be friends! I would rather not test a JEVI Unit, as I already have VIR. (talk) 20:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Jib He won't let me delete my pages. Jib WILL not let me delete my pages! I said I was LEAVING. He calls it "Vandalisim" its MY pages. I can DO whatever I want to them. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Vax is okay with it. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) My side of the story. I need to tell MY side of the story! Get Jib to unban me! WE NEED TO TALK. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 21:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) @Lurk Again, your ban ends in two weeks. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I want a fair trial. I'll call my lawyer! I need a fair trial about this Ban! You need to hear MY SIDE of the story! If you would just allow me to explain! You're both acting like children. Vax! C'mon! I need to explain my side of the story! Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Lurk, Vex and Vax both agree with the ban. It's not gonna happen, just deal with it. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) If we're both acting like children,are you talking to HIM? Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not doing this for attention. I'll explain. I am depressed,I've lost my apppetite,I can't smile. I feel weak and hopeless everyday. I always seem to have bad luck. This depression is affecting me,I can never be happy. I'm always angry or sad. I even have suicidial thoughts. Jib is wrong,I am NOT 'doing this for attention. And if he still thinks I am,then he has a cruel heart and you shouldn't be friends with him. Please,let me tell my side of the story,and lets get this settled,okay? Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Could you take this argument off MY talk page? Please,come on ROBLOX and we can talk. I'm trying to talk. I just suggested a mature respone in your talk. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 00:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be apart of this. Now GET OFF MY TALK PAGE!!!!!! Testing new signature LIR...quit it..quit..quit..no..don't! AUGHH you got peanut butter and pickle juice on my keys! (talk) 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok... Ok... First of all, threatening me wasn't a good way to ask me to forget about yesterday, but I do agree with the rest of it. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 18:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Thanks for the clarification, but I don't really have a tolerance for that kind of humor after yesterday. Just for future reference. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 01:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Mario has done something horrible Come on ROBLOX,we need to talk...Everything I know is full of lies,all I see is fire in my eyes,and it looks like you're about to die,so prepare to face doom. (talk) 20:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture Does this meet your requirements? Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I can't take it anymore... I'm quitting,I don't know if this is jib's fault or I'm a nuisance,but I see that Jib and I cannot get along. So I am leaving,these fights will just repeat. It is for the best. Stop me? Get in my way,and you're toast,PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR FACE MELTED OFF...OR SOMETHING! (talk) 02:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The truth Let's face it,look at the trouble I've caused. Jib is right,I've moving to the IFA wiki. I don't care if I hate Jib,I'm just a nuisance,waisting time with my pointless humor and my discussions. I tried to be funny,to smile,Jib is right.... I know now that I will never be happy,and I must stay like this. I am sad and depressed,'THIS IS WHO I AM. A nuisance,a pest,and a depressing arrogant fool. Jib is right. Our arguements will just repeat. We can't get along. Stop me? Get in my way,and you're toast,PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR FACE MELTED OFF...OR SOMETHING! (talk) 02:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Vax..Stop me? Get in my way,and you're toast,PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR FACE MELTED OFF...OR SOMETHING! (talk) 02:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LIR says he's banned from chat Lir didn't participate in the fight,explain? Stop me? Get in my way,and you're toast,PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR FACE MELTED OFF...OR SOMETHING! (talk) 02:03, September 25, 2013 (UTC) @Lurk It has nothing to do with the "fight", LIR was blocked for extremely disrespectful on chat. Vex suggested I ban him. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 02:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. LIR was being very disrespectful to Jib. It was only a small ban, intended to teach a lesson, not to strictly punish. I do hope you understand that this is the kind of thing we need to do to keep the peace. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 03:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Oh my god I'm finally back. And oh my god you've gotten to rank 1. You must be the head of command here now. Testing, testing! Testing my new signature. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 18:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I have been through the most anyone can go through. I've had a ton of life experiences and am now forever changed because of it. You needen't fear though, I'm still that insane engineer you remember. Some ewperiences I'd rather leave untold but I am actually doing online college classes so one of those you were right. I wish I had done some of the others but no, those were wrong. What the heck are you talking about? This wiki isn't "falling apart". If you feel that way, maybe YOU should do something to change it, not try to bring back Invader MEEN from whatever important stuff he may be doing in his real life. PrimusGod (talk) 08:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh, we painted a MLK and Ghandi thing up on our school board once, and it said "Be the Change that Sparks a Movement". Follow those words, and you'll be sure to go far! One more thing. Your signature takes up an awful lot of dead space, and it's an eye killer on my talk page, and I'm sure for other people as well. Could you please remove the extra spaces that you place in future signings? Thanks. PrimusGod (talk) 08:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Vax, Jib and I weren't saying that you were a bad person, we were just saying that you kinda betrayed me in saying that you were going to try to accept that there is no one way to do an RP... I'm sorry for whatever grief I may have caused, but you kinda betrayed me too. My apologies. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX What are you talking about on Mariastudy's page? Any ban that you initiate on this wiki does not apply to any other wikia that she may be active on. PrimusGod (talk) 10:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Moose's ban: proof Jib... You have WAAY too many windows open... Maybe that's what makes your computer lag so much. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 03:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Finally, you. Vax. Oh, Vax. Never before have i seen so much perseverance in a person. You're so patient and forgiving, even though you're excluded a lot. Unlike me. I want to know everything instantly like some greedy king. I'm so horrible. Help me, please. Testing Now testing my new signature on my self. They seem to have turned into a very surprised looking whale and...a bowl of petunias. (talk) 18:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Your Request for ChatMod Hello Vax. I read your request for ChatMod, and I am willing to reassign you to that duty, but you need to prove to me that you can take some responsibility on the job. I'm not sure what that will be, but something will probably happen. Next time I see you in chat I will ask you some questions about the position and then if all goes well I will give you the promotion and we can take it from there. One thing I would like to note about your demotion last year is that while you mentioned that it was supposed to be a one week ban, the terms earlier were that after one week you could reapply, not that it would automatically be reinstated. Now that you have officially reapplied, though, I can promote you. My one condition is that, to reiterate, you demonstrate your aptitude. Thanks for reapplying, Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC)INVADER VEX Uh...I couldn't help but notice,your profile says female....that's a typo right? (This is lurk,on kindle,no time to log in) 05:20, January 5, 2015 (UTC) http://puu.sh/eCKE3/f46efca19b.jpg shrin moiden vax bby com back, u can blame it all on meee (talk) 03:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RP RP STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 21:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Vax? I was wondering if you and me could think up some ideas and stuff for the Voheddrion Dimension . Since you've made a lot of creepy stuff and whatnot.(Dusq Legends,twlight zone-ish stuff,etc) . Maybe some eldtritch abominations that inhabit it,or some legends or something. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 08:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Music http://us.audionetwork.com/production-music/death-ray_25171.aspx http://us.audionetwork.com/production-music/drum-and-space_87790.aspx STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 18:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) We'll talk tomorrow about the whole thing,remember,it's a secret. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 02:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) com to chat pls i need to talk to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu5rcfgubj STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) season 5 Ok Vax Here is something important for some RP spoiler stuff we've been working on. https://www.protectedtext.com/hhghfg The Password is something only I know you would know,because I told you it. Here's a hint: 'word about the big plotwist i told you''' + word about the big plotwist i told you + 'word about the big plotwist i told you' + 'word about the big plotwist i told you' + 'word about the big plotwist i told you' = Plot Twist666''' <-----keep the ending exactly the same 'word about the big plotwist i told you'<---the word's first letter is capitalized,remember that type the password exactly except for "'word about the big plotwist i told you" 'for obvious reasons Once you figure it out,'don't tell anyone. This is a big secret spoiler. also i'll be angry if it gets out as well No one but me and you can know this. DON'T TELL ANYONE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 01:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, we're gonna start the finale at 9! :U Long Time (talk) 00:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) WHAT?! DX VAX! WhaT ARE yoU Doing COME BACK ;_; The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. (talk) 15:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) rp come to deth chat 4 rp CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 03:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RP RP RP 1000 thousand years later PLZ COM TO CHAT CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 03:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC) future rp today pls come on chat in afternoon today so we can continue 1000 thousand years later we need you,jib,and mario to continue it i have plans for it that involve future vax that i think you might like CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 06:25, April 26, 2015 (UTC) In planet Minecraftea you for got Dinnerbone. 10:45, May 14, 2015 (UTC)